hidannoariafandomcom-20200223-history
Shirayuki Hotogi
"I am Shirayuki Hotogi of SSR Department. And what about you, who are you?" Shirayuki Hotogi (星伽 白雪 Hotogi Shirayuki?) is a female student of Butei High and a childhood friend of Kinji. She is enrolled in Butei's special department known as SSR and has a Butei rank of A. She is the oldest of six sisters with a younger sister called Hotogi Konayuki . She is the current student council president. She is also a president of various clubs like the gardening club, handicraft club, and girls volleyball club. A perfect Japanese beauty according to Kinji, except for one flaw: jealousy, which turns her into a berserker and usually assaults the girls that involve Kinji (Obviously because she loves him and she does not want any girl to approach him). She uses a Japanese sword named Irokane Ayame as a weapon of choice. Using the Hotogi Arts, she is able to control flames. She is also capable of seeing into the future using divination, out of which hers is the strongest in the Hotogi. She likes to text Kinji a lot but he almost never replies. Appearance Shirayuki is, as Kinji quotes, a true Japanese beauty. She has extremely white skin, as appropriate to her name. (Shirayuki, meaning *snow white) She has long, flowing black hair that reaches to a little bit past her waist, with bangs that cut off at her forehead and her cheekbones. She also wears a ribbon on her hair, though it' does not have much of an actual affect on it. She has very large, dark blue-green eyes. She has a breast size that is seemingly unrivalled by her fellow students, and that is mentioned numerous times by several people. Abilities Shirayuki is an ability user, and has shown that she wields the power of Flame. She also has the capacity to block bullets using her Irokane Ayame, shown when she holds up her sword to deflect Aria's bullets, and, according to Aria, apparently has " She is extremely skilled with her sword, and can use it with an unbelievable amount of power, able to cut through a train car with a single slash. She doesn't seem to be very cooridinated with her sports however, for some odd reason. Despite the fact she is the leader of the Volleyball team for Tokyo Butei High, she is nearly useless as normal in soccer. She is a very studious, organized person who may or may not fit the description of obsessive-compulsive. She also seems to memorize a lot of things, and is very knowledgable when not distracted. Personality Shirayuki is usually very shy and obedient to the letter, although this can be attributed to her upbringing as a priestess. She also has morals that she believes in strongly, shown when she tries to strip to "get even" with Kinji when she accidentally sees him half naked. But when she has resolve, she has shown to have an indomitable will and extreme power. She is very clingy and very considerate when it comes to other people, most especially Kinji. She almost has a yandere personality when it comes to him, shown when she initially tries to kill Aria because she thought that he had a relationship with her, and also states that she doesn't want Kinji taken away from her. Once, when Kinji had suddenly collapsed, Shirayuki claims she nearly has a heart attack. During the battle with Jeanne, she took off the ribbon in her hair and began to act in a manner similar to another person. It is unknown as to whether or not that ribbon holds the release key for a split personality, but it is most likely nonexistent. However, it is revealed that her ribbon was a sort of seal to temporarily unseal her massive power (referred to as Kidoujutsu), but it is still not mentioned as to whether or not it has an affect on one's personality. Relationships 'Kinji Tohyama' Shirayuki is hopelessly infatuated and in love with Kinji. She shows a passion and will around him she never does in other situations. She has also fantacized about him in certain situations. Her wallpaper on her phone has been shown to be a picture of his face, and she apparently has a planner where she has already planned to have six or seven children with Kinji. 'Aria H. Kanzaki' Shirayuki has shown extreme hostility to any girl who seems to have an open interest in Kinji, and Aria was the first receiver of that side of herself. While she and Aria are on better terms than pretty much anyone else, Shirayuki has still shown open bits of rage whenever she gets close. An example of one of Shirayuki's open hostilities is when Aria opened her locker and found a scroll with "Thieving Cat!" in Japanese characters inside skewered on a dagger. 'Riko Mine' Similar to Aria, Shirayuki has shown open hostility towards Riko as well, but the competiion they undergo is far more diverse than the simple battling that Aria and Shirayuki undergo. Rather, they have participated in bizarre constests of ability, knowledge with increasing silliness. Category:Characters Category:Students of Tokyo Butei High School Category:Supernatural User Category:Characters with Ancestry Category:Team Baskerville Category:Female